Molten Gold
by KnB BnK
Summary: The heroic spirits of the fifth grail war find themselves in a new land...How will they react, and what ripples will they orchestrate?


Disclaimer: Because this is a textual format, you will find it hard to find the sarcasm in the statement "I own both Fate & Red Rising…and One Piece, just for good measure."

Also, fair use is a thing! I love you, fair use.

AN: Hello! This is an idea I've had for a long time. I'm an avid fan of fate cross-overs, as the characters work really well with other fandoms. I really wanted to write a Gilgamesh-centric fic where Gilgamesh isn't a douchebag. Keep in mind that I promise that this will not interfere with the Pirate Extermination, my other fic. I'm going to try to upload these fics biweekly at the earliest and every 3-4 weeks at the latest. With that said, enjoy and tell me about the idea in the comments!

Gilgamesh lost.

That is now an undisputable fact, with that…that **faker** in front of him, panting and bruised. Gilgamesh found himself without an arm and barely still alive after the red-headed boy's reality marble faded.

However, the faker being strong, said faker having a tool as powerful as a reality marble in his possession, or even the fact that the faker had beaten him, the greatest and strongest hero, wasn't what bothered Gilgamesh.

No, to Gilgamesh, this was a clash of ideals.

A clash that Gilgamesh had very much lost.

"Very well, Faker. I will acknowledge your ideals. Perhaps human life is worth more than I thought it was."

Shirou could hardly believe Gilgamesh's words.

Unknown place, unknown time

Impossible.

In the millions of possible timelines, not a single one had Gilgamesh acknowledging Shirou's ideals.

Angra Mainyu grinned. _Oh, the possibilities of this timeline! Hmm, you know what? There's this one interesting Universe, where something incredibly interesting is going to take place very soon…I know! Why don't I send these heroes over there! That would be REALLY fun! Besides, it's getting boring watching the same thing over again._

Arturia POV

"Saber…no, Arturia! I'll see you again, I promise!" Shirou said, his eyes watering.

Arturia just smiled and vanished.

Arturia hit solid ground, her feet making contact with sand. _Huh? Where am I?_

"Oi, oi, if it isn't Saber herself?" A familiar voice called out.

"Lancer?" Arturia asked, shock in her voice.

"Not just me, look around. You and I were just the first ones to get here." The blue haired spear user replied.

Arturia looked around and saw the unmoving bodies of all of the heroic spirits of the holy grail war, until her eyes wondered to an unfamiliar man.

He had long-ish black hair and a fair complexion, with a muscled body that was to be expected of a hero. For some reason, he looked very familiar.

"Huh? Who is he?" Arturia asked

Lancer smirked. "Well, we are missing one big gray guy, so I'd assume that unfamiliar figure is actually the man himself. Poor guy looks much better than he did in his, well, ya know, _other_ form".

Arturia's eyes widened as she realized who the man was.

"Saber, Lancer? I thought we were all supposed to be dead?" Archer asked from behind them, apparently awoken.

Following his awakening, Berserker, Caster, Rider, and finally Assassin all crawled to their feet.

"That, dear Arturia, is exactly what I was wondering as well" A powerful and familiar voice sounded from behind her.

"Gilgamesh…" Arturia said, "I should have known you would be here too."

"You need not worry. I shall do nothing to betray you or any of the heroic spirits." Gilgamesh replied, his tone honest, albeit haughty.

"So, what the hell are a bunch of clowns like you doing on Mars?" A giant, ugly, man with golden hair, eyes and armor asked, his voice strong and authoritative.

"Hmph, I am Gilgamesh, the King of Heroes. I fail to see a reason for an ugly mongrel like you to address me as such. Filthy peasants like you should bow at my sight." Gilgamesh said, almost angrily.

"Heh, don't mind him. He's just angry at having his armor ripped off," Lancer replied with a smirk. "My name is Cu Chulainn."

Gilgamesh's eyes narrowed at Lancer, but before he could say anything, the strange man interrupted.

"My name is Fitchner Au Barca, a pearless scarred from the house Barca."

"We are not supposed to be here. We don't even know where here is, or the mannerisms of this society. I think…we were transported here from another Universe…If what you said is true and this is Mars, then we are certainly in the future." Arturia said

Fitchner's eyes widened imperceptibly, _is it possible? She isn't lying, I can tell from her heartbeat and mannerisms_

"On the Earth that we come from, we were summoned to fight in a war…We are all legendary figures in history." Arturia continued.

"I am King Arturia of Camelot."

"Gilgamesh, of Babylon."

"Cu Chulainn, of Ireland, pleased to meet ya!"

"Sasaki Kojiro, of Edo Japan."

"Medea, of Greece."

"Emiya, of Japan."

The man with black hair just grunted and spoke in an incredibly deep voice. "I am Heracles, a son of Zeus"

Time Skip: 1 year

Fitchner had taken the heroic spirits in, and taught them about the society, its mannerisms, and the color system. He told them about his alias, Ares, and inducted them into the Sons of Ares as his direct subordinates and commanders. They helped him orchestrate numerous different terrorist attacks, and, under the guidance of Gilgamesh and Arturia especially, crippled the Society numerous times.

"I have a new mission for all of you. You will enter into the Academy and protect the Hope of the Revolution, Darrow. You will all need to vastly underperform to be categorized as a lowDraft. I expect nothing but success. Darrow will know nothing about my involvement in the Revolution, and I intend to keep it that way, at least for a while. Does everyone understand?"

"Yes, Ares", the heroic spirits chorused.

"Remember, he is to know nothing of your true identities, and I expect you to not reveal any of your powers. Gilgamesh will store your weapons in his Gate of Babylon to give to you later. I will pull some strings to make it so everyone starts with a weapon, and your weapons shouldn't be too much to ask for given the fact that they technically are still regular weapons."

"And, with that, good luck to all of you."

AN: I'm so sorry for those waiting for an OP update. It will be done by next week, I promise. I just had to start this, because this idea was fresh in my mind and I want to give some love to the Red Rising fandom. I find the worldbuilding super interesting, and full of potential. Lancer is gonna be the main method of the inclusion of comedy. Ask your questions in the comments or PMs, and, as always, I'll answer that!


End file.
